


Karl to the rescue

by LizzyKitty



Category: Llamas with Hats (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyKitty/pseuds/LizzyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul gets kidnap and Karl runs to save him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karl to the rescue

Paul sat in a corner crying. He was cold and confused. Some people had came to his and Karl's place and took him against his will.

Karls p.o.v.  
Karl had come home to see Paul was missing and the house had been trashed. Karl looked around for Paul and realized who had taken him; it was the Paul mask, that had taken him and he knew where to.

Paul's p.o.v.  
"Karl!" Paul cried, the tears fell down his face when he heard a noise and looked around but he didn't see anyone. 

"Hello?" 

"You're distracting him from his ultimate purpose." Paul heard a voice say 

"I'm what?" Paul asked. 

"You took him away form me." 

Paul looked around and saw a mask of his face. "What are you?" 

"I'm you. Karl turned to me when you abandoned him and left him."

"No, I was just confused!"

"You left him to die!" 

"No, you left me to die!!" Karl said. He bursted into the room. It was a little cave in the woods that Karl had been taken to after Paul had tried to leave, to sort out his feelings.

"Karl, look I've caught the traitor you can kill him and we can live happily." The Paul mask said.

"No, you're the traitor!" Karl said shooting the mask. "Paul, are you okay?" Karl said running over to Paul. 

"Karl." Paul said holding him and crying in his shoulder. 

Karl pulled away and looked into Paul's eyes Karl leaned close and kissed Paul on the lips. Karl brought him in close and pinned him against the wall. 

Paul could feel him getting excited. "KARL~" Paul whined slaping Karl and walking out of the shack. 

"Oh, come on Paul!" Karl said running after him.  
The end


End file.
